The Tragic Passing of Pink Aqua-Force Ranger
by cartoonman412
Summary: Kathy Jones/Pink Aqua-Force Ranger passes away right after she's killed off in the battle fight with Katzios. How will her good friends and team mates react? how will Toby react?


The Tragic Passing of Pink Aqua-Force Ranger

Plot Summary: Kathy Jones/Pink Aqua-Force Ranger passes away right after she's killed off in the battle fight with Katzios. How will her good friends and team mates react? how will Toby react?

Cast of Characters

Blake MIchael = Albert Johnson/Red Aqua-Force Ranger, pilots the Red Shark Zord

Ross Lynch= Toby Jefferson/Blue Aqua-Force Ranger , pilots the Blue Whale Zord

Nathan Kress= Jeffrey Anderson/Green Aqua-Force Ranger , pilots the Green Sea Turtle Zord

Madison Pettis = Kathy Jones/Pink Aqua-Force Ranger , pilots the Pink Dolphin Zord

Denyse Tontz = Stacy Lawson/Yellow Aqua-Force Ranger , pilots the Yellow Octopus Zord

Glenn Close = Antoria , the Aqua-Force Rangers' mentor and power guide, similar to Zordon in the original classic _Power_ Rangers _television series_

Zelda Williams = Bethany , Antoria's assistant, similar but different than Alpha 5 in the original classic _Power Rangers_ television series

Jason David Frank = Henry, the owner of the Harwood County Cafe (Jason David Frank originated the part of Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger/White Ranger/Zeo Ranger 1: Red/Red Turbo Ranger/Black Dino Ranger in the original classic _Power Rangers_ television series)

Josh Peck = George, similar to Bulk in the original classic series

Drake Bell = Ben, similar to Skull in the original classic series

Tim Curry = Mega Astro, the main super villain, similar to Rita Repulsa in the original classic _Power Rangers_ television series

Meryl Streep = Sugar Wasabi, the main super villain, similar to Lord Zedd in the original classic _Power Rangers_ television series

Denis Leary = Maldor, similar to Goldar in the original classic Power Rangers television series (costume body performer)

Alec Baldwin = Rook, similar to Squatt in the original classic Power Rangers television series (costume body [performer)

Kevin Spacey = Stoag, similar to Baboo in the original classic Power Rangers television series (costume body performer)

Chapter 1: Goodbye, Kathy

Narrator: The Ranger Teens were at the Sub-Station cleaning up their injuries from the final battle they fought in.

Albert: "Man, those giant aqua monsters can pick a real big fight."

Jeffrey: "You can say that again."

Stacy: "Ow, that stings, Albert."

Albert: "Sorry 'bout that, Stacy."

Kathy: (Grunts) "You guys, I don't think we can fight the giant aqua monsters much longer, ow."

Toby: "Hold still, Trini."

Narrator: Then the Teen Titans came up to the Ranger Teens.

Terra: "Are you guys doing alright?"

All 5 Ranger Teens: "Yeah right."

Antoria: "Fellow Rangers, you have battled quite enough."

Bethany: "Yes, that's right, you're all injured very badly, and if you all keep this up, you'll all get killed off."

Beast Boy: "Yeah right, and we don't want that to happen."

Kathy: "That's true, but we're the Power Rangers, Beast Boy, and we can't let the darkness take over the universe."

Toby: "Kathy's absolutely right."

Bethany: "But, Rangers-

Robin: "I think they're absolutely right."

Bethany: "Well, okay."

Narrator: Meanwhile in Mega Astro and Sugar Wasabi's evil lair, Katzios had arrived, wondering who brought him here.

Katzios: "Where the heck am I?"

Narrator: Then Mega Astro, Sugar Wasabi and the gang of evilness, appeared right in front of Katzios.

Mega Astro: "Ah, Katzios, I knew you'd come."

Katzios: "Who the heck are you? and why am I here?"

Mega Astro: "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Mega Astro, and the reason why I brought you here is because of the pesky Power Rangers that we fight against."

Katzios: "Yeah? what about them?

Sugar Wasabi: "You see, the Power Rangers destroyed most of our giant monsters and our army was completely useless, and you're the 1 that can destroy those Power Rangers in sight."

Katzios: "Really? What's the catch?"

Maldor: "No catch, Katzios."

Katzios: "Okay, I accept."

Rock: "Good."

Narrator: Mega Astro teleports Katzios to Bargersville.

Narrator: In Bargersville, Katzios arrived and began destroying buildings and blowing up cars and things. The people who saw Katzios causing destruction began panicking.

Katzios: Raaaaaaaaah!

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

[Town's People Panicking]

Katzios: "This is gonna be fun and exciting!"

Narrator: Back in the Sub-Station, the alarm sounded off and the Ranger Teens ran up to the computer screen and saw Katzios terrorizing Bargersville.

Jeffrey: "Who's that?"

Stacy: "I don't know, but he's attacking Bargersville."

Toby: "Yeah right, come on."

Narrator: The Ranger Teens grabbed out their Aqua Morphers.

All 5 Ranger Teens: "Water source, Aqua-Force!"

Albert: "Red Dolphin power!"

Jeffrey: "Green Sea Turtle power!"

Stacy: "Yellow Octopus power!"

Toby: "Blue Whale power!"

Kathy: "Pink Dolphin power!"

Narrator: The 5 Aqua-Force Rangers headed to Bargersville.

Narrator: "Back in the city streets, Katzios was still causing destruction.

Albert/Red Aqua-Force Ranger: (off screen) "Stop right there!"

Narrator: Katzios turned back and saw the Aqua-Force Rangers standing there.

Katzios: "Oh, the Power Rangers, you're the 1st 1s on my list."

Albert/Red Aqua-Force Ranger: "We're not gonna let you terrorize the citizens!"

Katzios: "Oh, no, I'm gonna destroy all of you first!"

Kathy/Pink Aqua-Force Ranger: "Look out!"

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

Narrator: Katzios blasted a real big beam of energy from his hands, but the Aqua-Force Rangers dodged the attack just as it headed for them.

Toby/Blue Aqua-Force Ranger: "That was super close."

Stacy/Yellow Aqua-Force Ranger: "Yeah right."

Albert/Red Aqua-Force Ranger: "Watch out!"

Narrator: Katzios began attacking the Aqua-Force Rangers and the battle began, they used all of their martial art karate skills to fight against Katzios, then the Aqua-Force Rangers decided to use their powers of their own.

Stacy/Yellow Aqua-Force Ranger: "Yellow Octopus Thunder Whip!"

Narrator: Lightning bolts blasted outta Stacy's Yellow Octopus Thunder Whip at Katzios, but he dodged the attack.

Stacy/Yellow Aqua-Force Ranger: "What the-"

Katzios: [Evil Chuckle] "Rah!"

Narrator: Katzios punches Stacy very lightly by knocking her clear over.

Albert/Red Aqua-Force Ranger: "Stacy! [Growls Angrily] come on, Kathy!"

Kathy/Pink Aqua-Force Ranger: "Right, Albert!"

Albert/Red Aqua-Force Ranger: "Red Dolphin Sword!"

Kathy/Pink Aqua-Force Ranger: "Pink Dolphin Sword!"

Narrator: The Red and Pink Aqua-Force Rangers shot out vines and lightning bolts at Katzios.

Narrator: Sparks flew everywhere, knocking him over, then Katzios got up on his feet looking angry and fed up with them.

Katzios: "You're gonna pay for that!"

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

Jeffrey/Green Aqua-Force Ranger and Kathy/Pink Aqua-Force Ranger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Narrator: Katzios blasted his energy beams at Jeffrey and Kathy, knocking them clear over.

Toby/Blue Aqua-Force Ranger: "Kathy!"

Stacy/Yellow Aqua-Force Ranger: "Jeffrey!"

Katzios: "Looks like you 2 are next!"

Stacy/Yellow Aqua-Force Ranger: "Ha! we're not terrified of you! Aqua Bow!"

Narrator: Stacy shot a powerful arrow at Katzios, but he began charging towards her.

Stacy/Yellow Aqua-Force Ranger: "Uh oh!"

Katzios: "I got you now. RAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

[POW!]

Stacy/Yellow Aqua-Force Ranger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Narrator: Katzios power kicked Stacy very hard, it knocked her right over and she landed in a loud and hard thud.

Albert/Red Aqua-Force Ranger: "Stacy! [Growls Angrily] Aqua Gun!"

Narrator: Albert began spinning around and around and headed for Katzios, But, Katzios had an evil smiling face.

[SLASH!]

Stacy/Yellow Aqua-Force Ranger: "Oh my word!"

Narrator: Katzios slashed Stacy right in the chest and she landed right in a loud thud. The 6 Teen Titans ran right up to the fallen Aqua-Force Rangers.

Robin: "Are you guys alright?"

Toby/Blue Aqua-Force Ranger: "Yeah right, we sure are."

Raven: "Albert, you and the others get into safety."

Cyborg: "Yeah right, we'll take care of this ugly creep."

Robin: "Okay, Titans, go!"

Narrator: The 5 Aqua-Force Rangers ran right into safety, leaving the 6 Teen Titans with Katzios."

Katzios: "6 Teen Titans, right? I'll take you all down in 1 snap."

Terra: "The only 1 who's going down is you!"

Katzios: "Well, in that case-"

All 6 Teen Titans: "Take that!"

Narrator: The 6 Teen Titans began charging at 1 another and the battle began.

Narrator: The 6 Teen Titans used all of their fighting skills, but then, Katzios began slashing the 8 Freedom Fighters 1 by 1, over and over again.

Narrator: The Teen Titans were knocked clear over, and the 5 Aqua-Force Rangers ran up and helped the 6 of them get up.

Kathy: "Are you guys alright?"

Robin: "Yes, Kathy, we're alright."

Katzios: "Now, I'm gonna destroy all of you for good!"

Narrator: Katzios began walking right up towards the Aqua-Force Rangers and the Teen Titans, but suddenly, a beam of energy shot right out and hit Katzios in the chest.

Narrator: The Aqua-Force Rangers and Teen Titans looked up and saw 6 more Power Rangers coming right towards Katzios and blasting him with more energy beams.

Starfire: "Who are they?"

Raven: "I don't know."

Robin: "I believe they're-"

Stacy/Yellow Aqua-Force Ranger: "It's the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!"

Albert/Red Aqua-Force Ranger: "Boy, am I thrilled to see them."

Narrator: The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers were all standing in 1 line, getting ready to fight against Katzios."

Katzios: "Jason, Trini, guys, long time, no see."

Tommy/Green Ranger: "How dare you attack the other Power Rangers!"

Katzios: [Evil Laughter] "You don't terrify me, you don't have the powers to fight against me."

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "No, but he has all of us to fight you, Katzios!"

Katzios: "He has all of you to fight me, right? well I'll destroy all of you in 1 snap!"

Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Let's go, you guys!"

All 5 Power Rangers: "Right on!"

Narrator: The Power Rangers ran into action, and the Aqua-Force Rangers ran over and helped them, the Power Rangers battled, but then Kathy began feeling severe pain in her entire body.

Kathy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Kathy, what's going on?"

Kathy: [Grunts A Bit] "The pain is hurting me very badly."

Narrator: Then Katzios saw that the Pink Aqua-Force Ranger was in pain, he knew that his cue was now, he slashed the brave young heroes and blasted a powerful energy beam at the Aqua-Force Rangers.

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

All 5 Aqua-Force Rangers: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: Lots of sparks flew everywhere, knocking the Aqua-Force Rangers clear over, they got injured very badly from the attack, and it caused them to de-morph. The brave young heroes were shocked when the Aqua-Force Rangers got injured.

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Guys!"

Jason/Red Ranger: "Dudes!"

Billy/Blue Ranger: "Come on, you guys, get up!"

Narrator: Katzios began walking right towards the Aqua-Force Rangers with an evil smiling face."

Katzios: "You're finished now, Power Rangers!"

Narrator: Then Toby got up on his feet and ran right up in front of the other Aqua-Force Rangers with his arms spread out."

Toby: "No way, you're not gonna destroy all of us, Katzios!"

Jeffrey: "Toby, what are you doing?"

Toby: "I'm Saving all of us!"

Tommy/Green Ranger: "Toby, are you outta your mind?! you're gonna get killed off!"

Toby: "I'm not gonna let Katzios kill us off!"

Katzios: "Very well then, I'm just gonna need to kill you off, Blue Aqua-Force Ranger!"

Narrator: Kathy looked up and saw that her good friend and 1 true love was gonna get killed off by Katzios.

Katzios: [Gasps In Alarm] "Toby!"

Narrator: With all of her powerful strength, Kathy got up on her feet.

Raven: "Kathy, you can't fight against Katzios injured, you're gonna pass away!"

Kathy: "Toby's my good friend and 1 true love, Raven, I can't let him suffer!"

Narrator: Kathy began running over to save Toby's entire life.

Stacy: "Kathy, no!"

Narrator: But Kathy didn't listen, she kept running around.

Narrator: Katzios blasted a super powerful energy beam and it was heading right for Toby's direction.

Kathy: "Toby, look out!"

Narrator: Toby turned over and Kathy pushed him outta the way, but suddenly, the beam blasted Kathy, injuring her very severely, and sparks and explosions flew around all over the place.

Kathy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

All 4 Aqua-Force Rangers: "Kathy!"

Toby: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Narrator: Kathy collapsed to the ground, and Katzios was still standing with an evil grin on his face, then suddenly, he feels the pain in his entire body.

Narrator: when he blasted that super thrilling power, it weakened his powerful strength, and he had no choice but to retreat.

Katzios: [Grunts A Bit] "We'll meet again, Teen Titans, and you too, Power Rangers!"

Narrator: Katzios disappeared, and the Power Rangers ran right up to the injured Kathy.

Toby: "Kathy! Kathy! Speak to me!

Kathy: [Weakly] "You guys, thank goodness you're alright."

Albert: "Don't worry about it, Kathy, we're gonna help you get better."

Kathy: "I'm afraid that's impossible, Albert, I'm done for."

Jeffrey: "What?! Kathy, you can't give up right now!"

Kathy: "You guys, I can't fight anymore, I'm finished."

Kathy: [Grunts A Bit]

Narrator: Lightning swirled around Kathy injuring her a lot more, she was about to fade away.

Stacy: [Teared Up] "No, Kathy, you can't leave all of us, we can't go on without you!"

Jeffrey: [Teared Up] "Yes, Kathy, please don't do this!"

Kathy: "I'm terribly sorry, you guys, but this is just my time."

Narrator: Then Kathy got out her Aqua Morpher and handed it over to Toby.

Kathy: "Toby, take my Aqua Morpher.

Toby: "No, Kathy, please."

Kathy: "Take it so you won't forget all about me."

Narrator: Toby took Kathy's Aqua Morpher and Toby looked up at her good friends and had a beautiful smiling face.

Kathy: "Thanks, you guys, I'm very lucky I became a Power Ranger...and I always...will be."

Narrator: Kathy closed her eyes and a pink glow swirled around her.

Toby: "No, Kathy, please!"

Narrator: But it was too late, Kathy faded away in Toby's arms, and Toby looked up just as Kathy's heavenly spirit stars flew right into the night skies, and tear drops began streaming down his face.

Narrator: Toby put his head down and began silently sobbing his eyes out.

Toby: "Kathy!"

Toby: [Silently Weeping]

Narrator: The other Power Rangers began silently sobbing their eyes out too, and the Teen Titans who watched Kathy pass away and they also began silently weeping their eyes out.

Robin: [Teared Up] "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cyborg: [Teared Up] "She's gone for good!"

Beast Boy: [Teared Up] "Why, Kathy?!"

Terra: [Teared Up] "I can't believe this is happening!"

Narrator: Meanwhile at the café house, Bumblebee saw what had happened to Kathy and she was shocked about it.

Bumblebee: "Oh dear, Trini's deceased."

Bumblebee: [Cries A Bit]

Narrator: Then Trini walked all the way up to Toby and she knelt right down to him.

Trini: "Toby, I'm terribly sorry about this."

Toby: [Teared Up] "Why did Kathy need to pass away? it should've been me."

Trini: "Toby, it's gonna be alright."

Narrator: Toby lifted up his tear-stained face.

Toby: "Alright? Trini, Kathy's deceased because of me, I shouldn't have confronted Katzios."

Trini: "Toby, it's not your entire fault, Kathy passed away 'cause she wanted to save all of us, and she'll always be right on our side no matter what happens."

Toby: [Teared Up] "Alright."

Narrator: Trini let Toby silently weep on her right shoulder, and she was saying nice words to him, then the other Ranger Teens and Teen Titans made a memorial grave for Kathy's memories.

Stacy: "Goodbye, Kathy."

Jeffrey: "We're gonna miss you for eternity."

Robin: "She'll always be remembered as a good friend and fellow Aqua-Force Ranger."

Narrator: The Aqua-Force Rangers and the Teen Titans placed candles on Kathy's grave, and Toby placed Kathy's Aqua Morpher right next to the School picture of herself.

Narrator: Kathy was gone for good and she would always be remembered for eternity.

Memorial Dedication Song: _Wherever You Will Go_ by The Calling

[Music In Background]

 _ **So lately**_

 _ **been wondering**_

 _ **who will be there to take my place**_

 _ **when I'm gone**_

 _ **you'll need love**_

 _ **to light the shadows on your face**_

 _ **if a great wave shall fall**_

 _ **and fall upon us all**_

 _ **then between the sand and stone**_

 _ **could you make it on your own**_

 _ **if I could**_

 _ **then I would**_

 _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_

 _ **way up high or down low**_

 _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_

 _ **and maybe**_

 _ **I'll find out**_

 _ **a way to make it back someday**_

 _ **to watch you**_

 _ **to guide you**_

 _ **through the darkest of your days**_

 _ **if a great wave shall fall**_

 _ **and fall upon us all**_

 _ **then I hope there's someone out there**_

 _ **who can bring me back to you**_

 _ **if I could**_

 _ **then I would**_

 _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_

 _ **way up high or down low**_

 _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_

 _ **run away with my heart**_

 _ **run away with my hope**_

 _ **run away with my love**_

 _ **I know now**_

 _ **just quite how**_

 _ **my life and love might still go on**_

 _ **in your heart**_

 _ **in your mind**_

 _ **I'll stay with you for all of time**_

 _ **if I could turn back time**_

 _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_

 _ **if I could make you mine**_

 _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_

 _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_ …

Bold Dialogue: Flashback Sequences

 **Chapter 2: Flashback memories**

Narrator: It had been 2 days right after Kathy Jones, the Pink Aqua-Force Ranger passed away in the monster battle. Stacy, Albert and Jeffrey were at the café house with the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and Teen Titans.

Stacy: "It's like a terrible dream and vision."

Trini: "Yeah right, Kathy took her entire life saving all of us, that was very brave and heroic of her indeed."

Jason: "I know you all miss her, we all miss her as well."

Raven: "You do?"

Robin: "Of course we do, man, Beast Boy cried and wept for the very 1st time."

Cyborg: "Well, she's gone for good right now and we need to move on."

Narrator: Then Kimberly began looking around for Toby and he wasn't there.

Kimberly: "Hey, where's Toby?"

Albert: "Oh, he's in his vacation room, ever since Kathy passed away, Toby's been coped up in there."

Jeffrey: "Yeah right, and he's been depressed an awful lot.

Kimberly: "Hmm, I'll go see how he's doing."

Trini: "Kimberly, wait!"

Kimberly: "I really don't like to see Toby this depressed. So I'll go speak to him."

Narrator: Kimberly went up to the door and entered Toby's vacation room.

Narrator: Meanwhile in his vacation room, Toby had been having flashbacks of him and Kathy, when she was dying and when she was still alive.

 _ **Kathy: "Thanks, you guys, I'm very lucky that I became a Power Ranger and I always…will be."**_

 _ ***She faded away in Toby's Arms***_

Toby: "Why did you need to pass away, Kathy?"

 _ **Kathy gave Toby a volley ball at a carnival, and Toby was amazed by it.**_

 _ **Toby: "Whoa, Kathy, this is incredible!"**_

 _ **Kathy: "I got it for you, Toby, now you'll have that volley ball to remember me by when I'm gone off to a much better place."**_

 _ **Toby: "I really love it, Kathy, thanks."**_

 _ **Kathy: "You're welcome, Toby."**_

Narrator: Toby remembered Kathy's beautiful smiling face.

Toby: "Kathy's deceased because of what happened, and it's my entire fault."

Kimberly: (off screen) "Toby?"

Narrator: Toby looked up and he saw Kimberly right at the door.

Toby: " Kimberly, I'm not coming outta here."

Kimberly: "Toby, I know exactly how you're feeling, it's gonna be alright."

Toby: "It's not gonna be alright."

Narrator: Toby walked up to the wall.

Toby: "Kathy was my good friend and 1 true love. I was about to become her boyfriend, she was always there for me, and right now, she's deceased because of what happened and also because of me."

Narrator: Kimberly's eyes widened.

Kimberly: "Toby, it's not your entire fault."

Toby: "It _**is**_ my entire fault, I should've passed away and Kathy would've been safe and secure."

Kimberly: "Come on, Toby, quit blaming yourself, Kathy didn't wanna see you get destroyed, that's why she passed away instead of you."

Narrator: Toby sank to his knee caps and he sighed depressingly.

Toby: "Kimberly, I can't move on anymore, none of this would've happened if Katzios never came to the Bargersville city streets."

Narrator: Kimberly knelt right in front of him and she replied to him.

Kimberly: "Toby, it's not your entire fault, alright? but Kathy's gone for entire life, she's in the heaven skies right now."

Toby: "I still miss her, Kimberly, I miss her more than anything."

Narrator: Kimberly put her right arm around Toby's right shoulder and the Blue Aqua-Force Ranger let out another depressed heavy sigh.

Toby: "I'm gonna be alone for good."

Kimberly: "You're not gonna be alone for good, Toby, you still got Albert, Jeffrey and Stacy on your team, and you got me right now, and we'll all make sure Katzios says his final words."

Toby: "Kimberly, I-"

Kimberly: "No, Toby, don't say that, it's gonna be alright."

Narrator: Kimberly gave Toby a romantic kiss on his forehead and they both fell asleep.

Narrator: Jeffrey broke down in tear drops and Stacy put her right arm around his right shoulder.

Jeffrey: "Stacy, I miss Kathy more than anything in the universe."

Stacy: "I know, Jeffrey, I miss her as well too."

Narrator: Robin and Beast Boy were watching Jeffrey weep silently.

Robin: "Whoa, man, I sure hope this ends real soon."

Beast Boy: "You're absolutely right, Robin, I hate to see the Aqua-Force Rangers end up like this for the rest of their entire lives."

Narrator: Beast Boy put his right hand on Robin's right shoulder just as they said goodbye to Kathy 1 last time.

Rest in heavenly peace, Kathy Jones, we'll all miss you for eternity.


End file.
